Parallèle
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: "Je vous aime" Après ces derniers mots, Gilbert Bougainvillier et Violet sont pris dans l'explosion de la cité d'Intense. Ils seront séparés et vivront leurs vies en parallèle. Les lignes droites peuvent-elles se courber pour se rencontrer enfin?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

 **J'ai découvert Violet Evergarden sur Netflix, et j'ai tout aimé dans cet anime. Chaque épisode m'a donné les larmes aux yeux.**

 **Je refuse d'accepter que Gilbert est mort dans l'anime, je suis comme Violet. C'est ce qui m'a amenée à écrire cette fanfiction. Je sais ce qui arrive à Gilbert dans le light novel, mais je voulais raconter autre chose.**

 **Les chapitres sont plutôt courts, et il y en aura 8 ou 9 (le 8ème est en cours d'écriture).**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

 **Disclaimer: Violet Evergarden et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- Sauvez votre peau ! Fuyez, chère Violet, et soyez libre. C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

Le major Gilbert Bougainvillier ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue. Son œil droit n'était plus que douleur et son ventre le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je suis sincère. Je vous aime.

Il avait dit ces mots qui le hantaient depuis longtemps. Comment était-il parvenu à tomber amoureux d'une gamine qui était utilisée comme arme de destruction massive sur le champ de bataille ? En la considérant comme une humaine. Peu lui importait ce que pouvaient dire ses compatriotes, Violet était humaine.

\- Je suis navrée mais je ne comprends pas, commença Violet. C'est quoi aimer ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je suis dans le flou, aidez-moi ! Les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur son visage. Je ne comprends pas ce que veut dire « Je vous aime » ! Major !

Gilbert grimaça. Violet lui lançait un appel à l'aide, mais il était incapable de lui répondre. Pas maintenant. Ses mots étaient une balise, un dernier signal pour lui transmettre ses sentiments avant sa fin. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au funeste destin que lui préparaient ses blessures.

Une énorme explosion ébranla alors toute la ville, et le plafond de l'escalier où ils avaient trouvé refuge s'effondra. Gilbert, dans un dernier élan protecteur, se précipita sur Violet pour lui servir de bouclier contre les pierres qui leur tombaient dessus. Elle l'avait trop souvent protégé, c'était à présent son tour. Violet devait vivre.

Il aurait aimé la voir vivre en dehors de l'armée. La voir grandir, se développer, découvrir le monde, sociabiliser, sourire, rire, apprendre ce que signifiait aimer et aimer à son tour. Lui ou un autre, mais la voir aimer, et vivre libre. Une pierre le frappa finalement sur le crâne, et l'inconscience l'envahit.

* * *

 **La suite arrive sous peu!**

 **Des réactions? Je suis preneuse!**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'espère que 2 jours n'ont pas été trop longs pour attendre un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je vais les poster tous les 2 jours, pour me laisser le temps de finir le chapitre 8 (et écrire le 9 s'il y en a un).**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont aimé le premier chapitre!**

 **Je vous laisse pour ces quelques lignes (rassurez-vous, les suivants seront plus longs, mais pas plus joyeux)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Violet Evergarden n'est toujours pas à moi.**

* * *

Le monde n'était que douleur. Son dos, sa tête, tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir, et il était incapable de bouger. Il entendait des gens bouger à côté de lui. Qui était-ce ? Il les entendait parler, mais ses oreilles ne fonctionnaient pas correctement. Une main se posa sur son cou, captant les battements de son sang dans ses veines.

\- Celui-ci est vivant ! Il est salement amoché, mais si on s'en occupe bien, il pourra survivre.

Il reconnaissait cet accent. C'était des hommes de Salbert. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus ? Qui avait gagné la bataille ? Où était Violet ?

On lui enleva quelque chose qui pesait sur son cou.

\- Gilbert Bougainvillier. C'est un officier, donc il pourra nous être utile s'il survit.

Il y eut le bruit métallique d'un objet jeté au sol, puis quelqu'un s'exclama :

\- Ils arrivent, dépêchez-vous !

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait rapidement mais avec soin pour le poser sur une surface plus confortable. Une civière ? Dans un dernier éclair de conscience, alors qu'on le transportait, il s'interrogea : qui était Violet ?

* * *

 **Verdict pour ce deuxième chapitre?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le chapitre du jour! Il est plus long que les précédents, je vous laisse savourer!**

 **Disclaimer: Violet Evergarden n'est pas à moi.**

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la douleur avait laissé la place à des tiraillements. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne vit que du blanc d'un œil et du noir de l'autre. Il se sentait lourd comme du plomb, incapable de bouger, et la soif le tenaillait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler, mais seul un croassement sortit de sa bouche.

\- Vous êtes réveillé ?

Une voix de femme se fit entendre sur sa droite.

« Boire », articula-t-il. La femme sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il sentit le contact froid et agréable d'un verre contre ses lèvres sèches. Puis la fraîcheur de l'eau, sur ses lèvres, sa langue, dans sa gorge et tout son corps lui fit reprendre un peu vie.

\- Buvez doucement, vous risqueriez de vous étouffer.

Il se racla la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix. Il parvint à parler, même s'il était encore bien enroué.

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Dans un hôpital de la capitale de l'Etat sacré de Salbert.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Il en déduisit que cette infirmière – et sans doute les autres –avait reçu des consignes. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas, puis une voix d'homme.

\- Il est réveillé ?

\- Oui mon colonel.

\- Laissez-nous je vous prie.

La porte se ferma.

\- Je suis le colonel Harden, se présenta l'homme. Je suis l'aide de camp du général Banks, qui dirige la garnison de notre capitale. Et vous êtes le major Gilbert Bougainvillier, officier de l'armée de Leidenschaftlich. Vous avez mené l'attaque surprise contre Intense, ce qui a mis fin au conflit entre notre Alliance et votre Union sudiste.

Il demeura silencieux, digérant ce que le colonel venait de lui annoncer. Des souvenirs de la bataille lui revinrent alors en mémoire. L'embuscade dans la cathédrale, sa blessure au ventre, la balle dans son œil. Puis l'effondrement de la ville.

\- Gilbert Bougainvillier.

Ce nom lui paraissait familier et étranger en même temps. Il avait la certitude que c'était le sien, mais quelque chose lui manquait pour s'identifier totalement à lui.

\- C'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Harden.

\- Oui. Puis, comme l'autre ne disait rien, Gilbert demanda : J'ai perdu mon œil droit, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ce que dit votre dossier médical, en effet. Les médecins vous diront mieux que moi ce que vous avez.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? Je pensais que vous aviez fui Intense, pour la bombarder ensuite.

\- Quelques soldats étaient restés. Ils vous ont trouvé et se sont dit que vous pourriez nous être utile si vous surviviez. Ils ont laissé votre plaque d'identification là-bas. Vous allez être porté disparu puis déclaré mort, ce qui va nous arranger.

\- Vous voulez m'utiliser.

\- Nous voulons simplement quelques informations stratégiques.

\- La guerre est pourtant terminée.

Le colonel eut un rire.

\- Le traité de paix n'est pas signé, juste un armistice. Vous verrez.

Gilbert l'entendit quitter la pièce et fermer la porte. Resté seul, il put réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'attaque surprise de son bataillon avait fait de la bataille d'intense la dernière de la guerre, que l'Union du Sud avait gagnée. Il avait été gravement blessé et trouvé par des soldats rescapés de Salbert, qui l'avaient emmené à la capitale pour le soigner. Leur armée voulait lui soutirer des renseignements dans un but qu'il ignorait, mais qui ne devait pas servir la paix.

Il sentait aussi que des éléments lui manquaient, que des bouts de sa mémoire lui échappaient. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Et pour cela, il devait guérir.

Il savait toujours parler. Son ouïe fonctionnait. Son sens du toucher était normal il sentait la douceur du drap sur sa peau. Ses yeux étaient bandés, mais il voyait la lumière, même si ce n'était que d'un œil. Il tenta de bouger ses doigts, et ses muscles obéirent. Lever le bras fut un peu plus dur, mais il y parvint. Sa tête remua sans difficulté. Ses pieds pivotèrent comme il le leur ordonnait. Alors qu'il peinait à plier les genoux, une question frappa Gilbert. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ?

Le médecin qui vint le voir après ce qui lui sembla une éternité l'éclaira un peu. Il était arrivé un mois plus tôt dans un état critique. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et avait dû être opéré rapidement pour soigner ses blessures au ventre et à l'œil. Le médecin confirma ses doutes : son œil droit n'existait plus. Mais il lui annonça qu'il lui permettrait bientôt d'enlever ses bandages sur les yeux. Concernant sa forme physique, Gilbert avait perdu du muscle durant son sommeil et devrait suivre une rééducation. Le major s'y attendait, après ses tentatives pour se redresser. Pendant encore deux jours, qui durèrent des lustres, il resta dans une semi-obscurité. Puis au crépuscule du deuxième jour, le médecin lui enleva ses bandages. Au départ, la vision de Gilbert était floue. Il ne distinguait que des taches de couleur. Puis elle s'améliora, et en quelques jours il put voir normalement.

En même temps, sa rééducation commença. Une semaine plus tard, après maintes chutes et bosses, il descendait quotidiennement dans le parc de l'hôpital pour prendre l'air. Il n'avait besoin que d'une canne pour rectifier son équilibre. Gilbert reprenait des forces, mais sentait confusément que quelque chose lui manquait. Ou quelqu'un ? Son père était décédé, mais sa mère était vivante. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, il savait qu'elle ne comblerait pas ce vide en lui. Ses rapports avec son frère étaient limités au strict minimum, et le lieutenant-colonel Hodgins, même s'il était un ami, ne lui manquait pas outre mesure. Mais alors qui ? Lorsque le colonel Harden revint le voir pour constater qu'il se remettait bien, il l'interrogea. Avait-on trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à côté de lui ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais quand vous sortirez vous logerez à la caserne. Vous pourrez rencontrer les soldats qui vous ont trouvé.

Puis le colonel demanda des informations sur l'instruction des officiers de Leidenschaftlich, ce à quoi Gilbert répondit de manière très générale. Il était toujours un citoyen de Leidenschaftlich, et non de Salbert. Il devait toujours fidélité à son pays.

* * *

 **Pour réagir, vous savez où cliquer!**

 **A dans deux jours!**


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée! **Je vous disais que je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, mais j'ai été trop occupée ce weekend pour poster le chapitre 4!**

 **Le voici, avec un peu de retard.**

 **Et je peux déjà vous dire que cette fanfiction fera 9 chapitres!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Enfin, le médecin autorisa Gilbert à sortir de l'hôpital. Il lui recommanda de continuer les exercices physiques pour s'entretenir. Un soldat vint chercher le major à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Vous avez été bien retapé à ce que je vois ! Je faisais partie du groupe qui vous a récupéré. Vous faisiez peur à voir tellement vous étiez amoché !

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait à la caserne, Gilbert en profita pour lui demander :

Il avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec moi là où vous m'avez trouvé ?

A côté de vous ? Ouais, une fille qui avait perdu ses bras. On ne pouvait pas s'en charger, et elle devait déjà être morte.

A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

C'était une gamine blonde, en uniforme. Si vous utilisez des enfants comme elle dans votre armée, c'est que vous êtes pas humains à Leidenschaften.

Gilbert ne répondit pas. Des souvenirs remontaient dans sa mémoire. Une fille émerge d'une couverture, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Elle est présente en permanence, attentive à ses moindres faits et gestes, le suit fidèlement. Elle se bat avec férocité dans les batailles. Elle ne sourit pas, mais il sait qu'elle est attachée à lui. « Je trouve vos yeux magnifiques » dit-elle. Il accroche une broche du même vert que ses yeux à son col. Il se bat à ses côtés à Intense. Il est blessé, elle le soutient. « Je suis sincère, je vous aime ». Et enfin, la ville explose.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Elle !

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Il savait que des souvenirs manquaient encore. Il se rappelait ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds toujours emmêlés. Elle était morte, et il ne se souvenait plus d'elle. Gilbert sentit un mal de crâne s'introduire sournoisement sous ses tempes. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se sentait responsable.

Cette fille… commença-t-il. Les gens l'ont considérée comme une arme et l'ont utilisée comme telle. Mais je l'ai eue sous mes ordres, sous ma responsabilité. Je l'ai considérée comme l'humaine qu'elle était. Et j'avais de la peine à envoyer une jeune fille combattre en première ligne, même si c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle m'était dévouée, et je lui ai appris à lire et à écrire, pour qu'elle puisse être indépendante à la fin de la guerre. Qu'elle n'ait plus d'ordres à suivre.

Pendant encore quelques semaines, Gilbert termina sa rééducation et reprit une activité physique. Il avait besoin de changer son esprit, de digérer les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger cette fille qui était sous ses ordres. Il était coupable, responsable de sa mort. Sa vie n'était rien aux yeux des autres, mais représentait tellement pour lui. Et il avait tout perdu.

* * *

 **Vous savez comment ça marche!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à ceux qui réagissent à cette fanfiction, la seule en français de ce fandom, vos messages font plaisir à lire!**

 **Je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre 5, qui apporte un peu d'espoir!**

Chapitre 5

Le colonel proposa à Gilbert de devenir instructeur à la caserne, mais il refusa, ne voulant plus avoir affaire aux militaires de Salbert. Son « invité » de Leidenschaftich n'était pas encore inutile, donc Harden lui proposa de lui trouver un emploi en échange de renseignements régulièrement. Gilbert finit par accepter, et commença quelques jours plus tard à travailler dans le rayon « Cuisine » du plus grand magasin de la ville, « Tout pour la maison ». Il trouva un logement et vécut simplement, travaillant six jours par semaine pour accueillir les clients et leur donner des renseignements sur les meilleures casseroles ou la vaisselle qu'il fallait avoir pour épater ses invités.

Le temps passant, Gilbert monta du grade de simple employé à celui de chef du rayon cuisine, puis évolua encore grâce aux projets de communication qu'il mettait en place et ses rapports cordiaux avec les clients. Peu de personnes étaient au courant que l'employé modèle de « Tout pour la maison » était un ancien officier de l'armée de Leidenschaftlich. La bonne opinion qu'avaient certains clients changerait sûrement s'ils l'apprenaient.

Un matin, le colonel Harden vint trouver Gilbert. Il avait l'air contrarié lorsqu'il demanda, assez sèchement, ce que ferait Leidenschaftlich si un allié rompait une alliance. L'ancien major répondit simplement que son pays faisait en sorte d'adopter une attitude neutre envers cet allié tant qu'il ne s'attaquait pas directement à lui. Leidenschaftlich n'était hostile qu'en cas de besoin.

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire au colonel, qui partit plus énervé qu'en arrivant. Erik, un des collègues de Gilbert, qui connaissait son origine et qui après avoir participé à la guerre s'était dit « plus jamais ça », s'approcha de lui.

\- Je pense que la nouvelle du mariage doit le mettre hors de lui.

\- Le mariage ?

\- Oui, celui de la princesse de Drossel et du prince de Flugel. Les deux royaumes étaient opposés pendant la guerre, alors qu'historiquement ils n'ont jamais été en conflit. Heureusement ils ne se sont pas battus. Il paraît que la princesse Charlotte est amoureuse du prince Damian depuis des années. Grâce aux lettres qu'ils se sont échangés, ils ont réussi à se trouver. Tiens, c'est dans le journal.

Erik tendit à Gilbert le journal du jour, ouvert à la bonne page. L'article exposait la situation entre les deux royaumes, et les conséquences politiques, économiques et diplomatiques de ce mariage. Un autre article racontait les échanges de lettres entre les promis. D'abord écrites par des poupées de souvenirs automatiques, les lettres avaient été écrites de la main même des futurs époux. La princesse Charlotte expliquait que c'était grâce à la poupée de souvenirs qui l'accompagnait que le prince Damian et elle s'étaient trouvés. « Violet Evergarden a été d'un grand soutien, et l'initiative qu'elle a prise a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. » En encadré, Gilbert vit les photos des poupées de souvenir automatiques de Charlotte et Damian. Celle qui avait écrit les lettres de la princesse de Drossel était une jeune fille qui regardait l'objectif avec un regard franc. La photo était en noir et blanc, mais en la voyant, Gilbert la reconnut, et sut que ces grands yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifique et que ces cheveux bien coiffés étaient blonds comme les blés.

Elle avait changé, grandit, pris son indépendance. C'était elle, elle était en vie.

\- Violet…

Gilbert sentit un bonheur sans pareil insuffler un nouveau souffle dans tout son être. Depuis des mois, il n'avait pas connu pareille joie. Son cœur se serra et une larme coula de son unique œil. Il sourit, et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? demanda Erik. J'ignorais l'existence d'un tel sourire dans ton panel pour les clients.

\- C'est la jeune fille qui était avec moi à Intense, elle est en vie !

Erik observa son collègue. Il le connaissait depuis six mois, mais n'avait jamais réussi à le dérider vraiment. Il savait désormais que ce qui le bloquait venait de s'envoler grâce à l'article du journal.

\- Alors, laquelle est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Gilbert lui montra la photo.

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne, en effet, remarqua Erik. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui.

La réponse de Gilbert fut franche et directe.

\- Et elle t'aime en retour ?

\- Non. Je sais qu'elle a une grande affection pour moi, puisque je l'ai accueillie, nourrie, appris à lire et à écrire, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'aimer signifie. Les sentiments humains lui sont inconnus, à cause de tout ce qu'elle a vécu pendant son enfance. Cependant je pense que ça a changé, puisqu'elle est devenue poupée de souvenirs automatique.

\- Les poupées doivent comprendre les sentiments pour pouvoir les mettre en mots dans les lettres qu'elles écrivent.

Gilbert acquiesça. Ainsi, il y avait un espoir pour qu'elle ait compris ses sentiments. Il se sentit soudain démuni : Il était censé être mort, ou du moins porté disparu. Comment faire savoir qu'il était en vie ? L'idée lui vint, lumineuse.

\- Claudia ! s'exclama-t-il.

Erik sursauta.

\- Encore une femme ?

\- Non, c'est un homme. Claudia Hodgins est un de mes amis. C'est lui qui a pris Violet sous son aile dans son entreprise postale. C'est ce que je lui avais demandé pendant la guerre. Je lui dois énormément.

La cloche du magasin sonna une fois, signifiant que les employés devaient se mettre en place pour accueillir les premiers clients, qui entreraient dès que la cloche sonnerait pour la deuxième fois. A son poste, Gilbert songea à ce qu'il allait faire pour faire connaître sa présence à Hodgins, sans attirer l'attention de l'armée de Salbert, qui devait sûrement surveiller ses communications et veiller à ce qu'il ne contacte personne en dehors du pays.

 **Quelles seraient les perspectives futures pour Gilbert?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre 6! Je peux vous annoncer que j'ai fini d'écrire et de traduire cette fanfiction, et qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin.**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui apprécient!**

 _Hodgins,_

 _Je vais sûrement te causer un bon choc en t'apprenant que je suis toujours en vie. Je suis vivant, mais j'ai perdu un œil. Je viens d'apprendre que Violet était vivante, qu'elle avait récupéré de la bataille d'Intense. Se porte-t-elle bien ? Comment a-t-elle changé au cours de ces derniers mois ? Qu'a-t-elle appris ?_

 _L'armée de Salbert m'a récupéré après la bataille d'Intense et m'a soigné. Mais je suis sous surveillance, et en échange de mon travail, je dois fournir des renseignements à l'un de leurs officiers. Ils veulent savoir comment nous fonctionnons, quelles sont nos stratégies de combat, nos technologies, notre armement, notre instruction. Je pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en péril la paix naissante sur le continent. Rassure-toi, je ne leur donne que des informations générales, qu'un émissaire officiel pourrait obtenir en venant à Leiden._

 _Mes communications sont sous surveillance, donc je passe par des intermédiaires pour t'envoyer cette lettre. Pour me répondre, tu as la liste des personnes à qui tu peux envoyer tes lettres. Ce sont des personnes de confiance que je connais grâce à un collègue de travail._

 _Je sais qu'un traité de paix va être signé, et qu'à ce moment-là il me sera plus facile de faire savoir que je suis vivant. Pour le moment, je t'en prie, ne dis rien à personne, garde simplement la liste et brûle cette lettre._

 _Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Violet. La gamine sauvage que j'ai recueillie a bien changé, et je suis fier d'elle._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Gilbert Bougainvillier_

 **III**

 _Gilbert,_

 _Tu as raison, j'ai eu un sacré choc en voyant ton écriture sur cette lettre. Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à te manifester ? Et pourquoi seulement à moi ?_

 _Après la bataille d'Intense, nous n'avons trouvé que Violet dans un état critique, et tes plaques d'identification. Pour le moment je ne lui ai rien dit sur le fait que tu étais porté disparu. Elle pense que tu es quelque part, vivant, et que tu m'envoies des recommandations pour elle. Mais je suis seulement ce que tu m'as demandé avant la bataille. Violet a changé. Elle a intégré les rangs des Poupées de souvenirs automatiques pour appendre ce que signifie « aimer ». Cela n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec toi ?_

 _Je ne vais pas te submerger sous mes questions indiscrètes, mais plutôt te recommander de rester discret. Je te préviendrai quand tu pourras bouger, et je préparerai ton retour._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Claudia_

Gilbert et Hodgins échangèrent plusieurs lettres entre septembre et février. Gilbert parvint à rester discret, grâce aux contacts d'Erik. Ce dernier savait que lorsque le traité de paix serait signé, Salbert et les armées des autres pays de l'Alliance favorables à la guerre ne pourraient plus rien faire pour troubler les échanges entre le nord et le sud. En attendant, chaque fois que le colonel Harden passait, Gilbert lui donnait le minimum d'informations pour qu'il ne reparte pas sans rien, mais les informations étaient généralement périmée ou peu précises.

Hodgins donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de Violet, et il raconta notamment sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait finalement appris que Gilbert était porté disparu. Gilbert maudit alors son statut d'« invité » de Salbert, qui ne lui permettait pas de sortir du pays pour revenir à Leiden. Violet lui manquait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir été présent ces derniers mois, de ne pas l'avoir vue évoluer dans un autre environnement que l'armée. N'ayant que la photo qu'il avait découpée dans le journal il demanda à Hodgins de lui en envoyer une autre. Il reçut par la lettre suivante plusieurs photos, de Violet seule posant pour la photo ou tapant sur sa machine à écrire, ou avec d'autres jeunes femmes, un jeune garçon et Hodgins lui-même. Celui-ci lui recommanda de ne montrer les photos à personne, puisqu'elles étaient la preuve que Gilbert communiquait avec des gens en dehors de Salbert.

Gilbert continuait à travailler efficacement au magasin comme à son habitude pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui le surveillaient.

Un matin de janvier, Erik l'interpella :

\- Tu as vu ce qui se passe à Ctrigall ?

\- Oui. Il faudrait éviter à tout prix que ça se produise ici. Je ne pense pas que le pays se soit suffisamment remis de la guerre pour replonger dans un autre conflit contre lui-même.

\- Je ne veux pas voir mon propre pays déchiré, encore en guerre, déclara Erik. Nous sommes nombreux à vouloir la paix. Elle nous apporterait tellement plus que la guerre !

 _Gilbert,_

Ta _Violet est inconsciente. Elle s'est rendue seule à Ctrigall pour répondre à la demande d'un client qui se trouve en pleine zone de conflit. Je connais ses capacités, mais je crains quand même qu'elle puisse y rester._

 _Mais ce conflit va bientôt se terminer. J'ai envoyé deux de mes employés accompagner un diplomate qui va signer le traité de paix pour Leidenschaftlich avec l'empire Gardarik. Ton frère et des soldats partent avec eux pour les protéger. Je t'ai fait faire un passeport temporaire. Dès que les journaux parleront de la signature du traité de paix, quitte Salbert et va à Gardarik. Tu y seras nettement plus en sécurité. Je ne peux pas t'aider à te débarrasser de tes chaperons, mais je pense que tu t'en sortiras. Dès que tu seras installé quelque part, envoie une demande pour une poupée de souvenirs automatique à mon agence. Elle viendra te chercher._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Hodgins_

La dernière lettre de son ami donna à Gilbert des sentiments contradictoires. Il se réjouissait d'enfin pouvoir quitter ce pays, cette surveillance qui lui pesait quotidiennement, l'obligeait à faire attention à ses moindres gestes, ses moindres paroles, et à cacher ses pensées les plus intimes. En même temps, il s'inquiétait pour Violet. Ce n'était pas sa volonté lorsqu'il l'envoyait au combat, et maintenant elle se jetait de son plein gré dans un conflit qui ne la concernait pas. Il ne craignait pas pour son intégrité physique, mais il ignorait si son moral serait touché. Elle avait déjà connu la guerre, mais elle était désormais différente.

Comme la date de la signature du traité de paix approchait, Gilbert entreprit les préparatifs de son départ. Comme il devait être discret, il constitua ses bagages avec les produits du magasin. Il acheta tout ce dont il aurait besoin durant son périple vers Gardarik et planifia son trajet avec Erik. Ce dernier l'assura du soutien de ses amis pendant son voyage. Gilbert étudia les cartes, et détermina que le meilleur trajet était celui qui traversait le moins possible le pays qui se trouvait entre son point de départ et son point d'arrivée.

Le jour décisif arriva finalement. Le journal annonçait la signature du tant attendu traité de paix, ainsi que l'ouverture de la ligne de chemin de fer transcontinentale entre Leidenschaftlich et l'empire de Gardarik. Le soir même, Gilbert quittait le magasin affublé d'une perruque blonde, tandis qu'Erik partait avec une perruque noire. Chacun prit la direction de la maison de l'autre pour brouiller les pistes. Ils faisaient la même taille et avaient une carrure semblable, ce qui permit à leur échange d'identité de passer inaperçu. Après cinq minutes de marche, Gilbert grimpa dans une voiture qui l'attendait. Le chauffeur devait le conduire près de la frontière, où il passerait la nuit avant de quitter le pays. D'ici là, les agents qui le surveillaient ne devaient pas s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Erik resterait discret et ne bougerait pas de l'appartement de Gilbert. Il se ferait passer pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retourné au magasin le lendemain.

Tard dans la nuit, Gilbert arriva dans un petit village proche de la frontière. Il dormit dans la grange d'un ami du chauffeur. La nuit fut froide, mais la paille de la grange gardait la chaleur. Au petit matin, l'homme qui l'avait hébergé le conduisit au poste-frontière. Il eut une longue discussion avec l'officier en charge, puis un soldat tamponna le passeport de Gilbert et l'ancien major passa de l'autre côté.

 **Tout a l'air de s'arranger, non?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà le chapitre 7!** **Le moment que vous attendez approche!** **Je vous laisse profiter de ces chapitres qui s'allongent, et à dans deux jours !**

Chapitre 7

Il était désormais seul, dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait de l'argent, une carte, et une destination: la frontière avec Gardarik. Il devait parcourir plus de 150km, par tous les moyens possibles. Il commença par rejoindre le village le plus proche de la frontière. Là il demanda si des transports rejoignaient la ville la plus proche. Un fermier qui partait pour la grande foire lui proposa de l'emmener, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Ils échangèrent sur les conséquences de la guerre et ce qu'allait apporter la signature du traité de paix.

\- La guerre nous a pris nos jeunes, maugréa le vieil homme. Toutes les mains fortes sont parties, et très peu sont rev'nues intactes. Y sont traumatisés, ceux qui sont revenus. Heureusement qu'les femmes ont pris le r'lais, sinon les récoltes étaient foutues. Elles ont été utiles, et elles continuent d'l'être. Dans l'coin, c'est la main d'œuvre qui s'est fait réduire. Nos champs et nos récoltes ont pas été touchés, même si une partie a été réquisitionnée par l'armée. Mais maint'nant, on r'tourne à une espèce de normalité. Mais pas les hommes. Y'a même des gamins qui sont partis, des p'tits jeunots d'même pas 16 ans. Si c'est pas malheureux...

\- J'ai connu la guerre, moi aussi. C'est là que j'ai perdu mon œil. J'étais dans l'armée de l'Union du sud, et j'ai vu aussi des garçons se battre, des gamins qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge de quitter l'école. Nous ne devons pas oublier ce qui s'est passé, et surtout pas chercher une revanche personnelle. A Ctrigall, au nord, ils sont en pleine guerre civile, pour savoir s'il faut repartir en guerre contre nous. Et à Salbert, où j'étais depuis la fin de la guerre, ils voulaient connaître des informations sur l'armée de mon pays, pour trouver ses faiblesses et l'attaquer.

\- Vous êtes un homme recherché alors!

\- Pas tant qu'ils ne se seront pas aperçus que je suis parti. C'est peut-être le cas maintenant, mais c'est trop tard, puisque je suis chez vous, avec un passeport valide. Ça, ils ignoraient que je l'avais.

\- Quelle est la fin d'vot' voyage?

\- Mon pays, Leidenschaften.

L'homme hocha la tête. «C'est un long voyage, ça.»

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la ville.

\- Vous pourrez trouver des gens pour vous emm'ner plus loin sur vot' route. Ici, les gens viennent de partout et y r'tournent ensuite.

Gilbert remercia longuement son chauffeur. Il partit manger dans une petite auberge remplie de gens, de brouhaha, d'odeurs et de musique. Il interrogea le patron, qui connaissait sûrement quelqu'un qui pourrait l'emmener à la ville suivante. L'homme acquiesça, et lui montra un couple qui mangeait à une table voisine.

\- Maintenant qu'ils ont vendu toute leur marchandise, ils pourront sans doute vous transporter.

\- Merci.

Gilbert se dirigea vers le couple. La femme avait un visage rond, agréable à regarder, des cheveux d'un noir de jais. L'homme était barbu, mais le soin apporté à sa barbe témoignait d'un bon niveau de vie, tout comme leurs vêtements à tous deux, de bonne facture. Gilbert se présenta, ainsi que sa requête. Ils acceptèrent leur invité surprise avec joie. Une heure plus tard, ils franchissaient les portes de la ville dans une camionnette. La femme raconta qu'ils fabriquaient des vêtements qu'ils vendaient chez eux. Mais ils profitaient aussi de la foire, tous les deux mois, pour vendre et prendre des commandes. Les gens les connaissaient, et savaient qu'ils produisaient des habits de qualité. Le voyage se passa agréablement. Tous les trois dormirent dans une auberge, avant de repartir le lendemain aux aurores.

A chacune de ses étapes, Gilbert trouvait quelqu'un pour l'emmener à la suivante. Il restait sur ses gardes, craignant toujours de tomber sur une personne mal intentionnée. Mais tous furent très sympathiques, ou du moins sans animosité. Au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres, il se rapprochait de la frontière avec Gardarik. Un après-midi, enfin, il arriva au poste-frontière. Il descendit de la carriole qui le transportait, remercia son chauffeur et partit à la rencontre des gardes. A leur demande, il montra son passeport et ouvrit sa valise pour une inspection. Tout était en règle, mais quelqu'un voulait le voir, l'informa le soldat. Intrigué, Gilbert le suivit. Dans la pièce où ils entrèrent se tenait le colonel Harden, qui se leva en voyant entrer Gilbert. Ce dernier eut un sursaut de surprise. Comment était-il arrivé si vite? Et au bon endroit? Erik l'avait-il dénoncé?

\- Monsieur Bougainvillier! le salua Harden. J'ai appris par le plus grand des hasards que vous aviez décidé de nous fausser compagnie et étiez parti pour un petit voyage à l'étranger. Heureusement que je dispose des véhicules de l'armée pour me déplacer plus vite que vous. J'ose espérer que votre absence de chez nous est seulement temporaire.

\- Et bien, mon colonel, répondit Gilbert une fois revenu de sa surprise. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir. On peut se sentir bien chez ses hôtes, mais rien ne vaut son propre pays, sa famille et ses amis.

\- Vous êtes mort pour eux. Vous souvenez-vous? Vous avez disparu à la bataille d'Intense. Il ne restait que vos plaques.

-Vous croyez? Alors comment expliquez-vous ceci?

Gilbert sortit son passeport et le tendit à son interlocuteur. Harden s'en saisit et l'examina.

\- Comment? Comment vous-êtes-vous procuré ce document?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai des amis, qui savent ce que je fais. Je ne suis donc plus mort aux yeux de mon pays. Si vous me faites quoi que ce soit, ce sera considéré comme une agression envers un représentant de Leidenschaftlich. Mon pays devra appliquer les sanctions qui conviennent. C'est dommage, après la signature d'un traité de paix.

Harden fulminait. Il voyait disparaître sa source d'information privilégiée en toute légalité, dans un pays étranger, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il masqua pourtant sa colère derrière un sourire de façade.

\- Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rompre ce traité passé entre vous et Gardarik. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, Salbert ne l'a pas signé.

\- Nous sommes à Gardarik, vous n'avez aucune autorité ici. Vous auriez dû tenter de m'arrêter avant, et vous n'auriez eu que Leidenschaftlich sur le dos. Si vous faites quoi que ce soit ici, vous serez considéré comme responsable par Gardarik, même si vous avez été alliés. Si vous n'avez plus rien à dire, colonel, je vais m'en aller et continuer mon voyage.

Gilbert reprit sa valise, salua le colonel et sortit. Une fois dehors, il respira l'air frais qui annonçait l'approche du printemps, puis entreprit de marcher jusqu'au village qui se détachait sur la colline voisine.

Le lendemain, Gilbert avait atteint sa destination: un petit coin de campagne non loin de la capitale impériale. Là, un couple âgé, les Witaj, l'hébergea durant plusieurs semaines. Ils entretenaient un petit potager, et Gilbert les aida en échange d'un toit et du couvert.

Durant tout ce temps, il réfléchit. Il pensait à ce qu'il dirait lorsque Violet arriverait, comment il le lui dirait. Il repoussait sans cesse le moment d'appeler l'agence postale CH, alors qu'il était sûr de vouloir la revoir. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits lui revenaient en mémoire, encore et encore. «Je vous aime.» C'était vrai à ce moment-là, et c'était toujours vrai maintenant. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait jamais varié. Mais il craignait de l'imposer à Violet. Et si elle n'avait pas compris? Et si elle se considérait encore comme un outil, son outil? Enfin, il se décida. Il discuta longuement avec ses hôtes, leur racontant tout ce qui l'avait mené chez eux, et ce qu'il se préparait à faire. Monsieur et Madame Witaj furent très compréhensifs et lui offrirent leur aide. Gilbert alla alors à la mairie du village emprunter l'unique téléphone et contacta Hodgins.

\- Et bien mon vieux, tu en auras mis du temps! s'exclama son ami lorsqu'il décrocha. Ça va faire bientôt deux mois que tu es arrivé à Gardarik!

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit Gilbert.

\- Et maintenant tu es décidé.

\- Oui.

Hodgins soupira de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Alors, je mets la demande à quel nom?

\- Monsieur G. Witaj.

\- Et avez-vous une préférence pour l'une de nos poupées, monsieur Witaj?

La façon de parler de Hodgins avait changé. Gilbert se douta que quelqu'un était entré dans son bureau.

\- Celle que tu sais, Hodgins.

\- Très bien, donc Violet Evergarden, le plus tôt possible, à Gardarik. C'est entendu monsieur Witaj! En espérant que vous apprécierez les services de nos poupées de souvenirs automatiques!

Gilbert raccrocha, regrettant qu'ils n'aient pas pu discuter plus longuement tous les deux. Il retourna chez les Witaj et entreprit de préparer la mise en scène.

 **Au fait, Witaj signifie "bienvenue" en polonais. Je pense que ça représente bien ces gens.**

 **Bon, vous vous en doutez, la rencontre est toute** **proche!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Excusez-moi pour mon nouveau retard (alors que je vous laisse en haleine!), mais voici le chapitre 8!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Deux jours plus tard, Gilbert faisait la vaisselle du dîner. L'évier se trouvait devant la fenêtre avant de la maison. De là, on pouvait voir loin sur la route du village. Ce soir-là justement, Gilbert remarqua une silhouette qui s'approchait dans la lumière du soleil couchant. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une robe blanche sur laquelle était passée une veste bleue. D'une main elle portait une valise, tandis que l'autre tenait une élégante ombrelle. Gilbert n'attendit pas qu'elle s'approche davantage pour savoir. « C'est elle. » Il recula précipitamment de l'évier et enleva le tablier qui ceignait sa taille. Son cœur se serrait, il se sentait plus intimidé que jamais. Désormais, il lui était impossible de reculer. Violet était là, il devait agir.

Elle est là, déclara-t-il lorsque Mme Witaj lui demanda pourquoi il arrêtait la vaisselle.

Oh ! et bien allons-y, répondit-elle simplement. Mon mari est dehors, il va l'accueillir.

Elle prit le tablier des mains de Gilbert, qui quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre où il logeait depuis deux mois déjà. Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Ma chère, nous avons une invitée, déclara monsieur Witaj.

Bienvenue mademoiselle, vous devez être la poupée de souvenirs que nous avons demandée.

Une voix douce répondit :

En effet madame. Pour vous je voyagerai au bout du monde pour vous offrir mes services. Poupée de souvenirs automatique, Violet Evergarden, à votre service.

Gilbert entendait tout de sa chambre. Il avait l'oreille contre la porte, écoutant toute la conversation qui se déroulait dans la cuisine. Mme Witaj proposa à Violet une tasse de thé, que la jeune fille accepta poliment. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit d'une tasse tintant contre une soucoupe retentit dans la petite maison. Puis :

Combien de temps met-on pour venir de Leidenschaftlich maintenant que le train intercontinental est en service ?

Le voyage en train dure presque 24h. Je voyage beaucoup, donc j'ai l'habitude de prendre beaucoup de transports différents. Concernant votre demande, qui est G. Witaj ?

Oh ! C'est notre fils, Gabriel. Nous avons fait la demande en son nom.

Il est cloitré dans sa chambre depuis plus d'un an, il ne sort pratiquement plus.

La voix de Mme Witaj se chargea de chagrin, et Gilbert l'admira de pouvoir aussi bien jouer la comédie.

La jeune fille qu'il aimait est partie, et depuis, il n'a plus dit un mot.

Où est-elle partie ?

Elle… elle est décédée. Et notre fils s'est senti responsable, puisqu'il était avec elle quand c'est arrivé. Nous voudrions… qu'il lui écrive une lettre pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Notre fils nous manque.

Une tasse fut reposée dans sa soucoupe, puis une chaise bougea.

Puis-je aller le voir ?

Vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle, mais je doute qu'il veuille communiquer avec vous. Cependant, il vaut mieux y aller progressivement.

Merci pour le thé. Je vais me mettre au travail.

Gilbert entendit des pas légers approcher de sa porte, puis on frappa doucement sur le bois.

Monsieur Gabriel ? Je suis Violet Evergarden, une poupée de souvenirs automatique de l'agence postale CH. Vos parents m'ont contactée pour que j'écrive une lettre pour vous.

Gilbert sentit son cœur tressaillir et lutta contre la tentation d'ouvrir la porte pour la voir à nouveau. Nouveaux coups légers à la porte.

Est-ce que vous voulez ouvrir ? Je pense que c'est plus pratique pour parler.

Gilbert était au supplice. Comment pouvait-il rester là, derrière cette porte fermée alors que la femme qu'il aimait était de l'autre côté ? Il soupira. Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il ignorait encore quelle pourrait être sa réaction en le voyant. Il devait suivre le scénario qu'il avait planifié. Il prit donc une pile de feuilles et écrivit sur la première, qu'il glissa ensuite sous la porte. Il entendit que Violet la prenait pour la lire.

« Laissez-moi tranquille », murmura-t-elle. Monsieur Gabriel, je ne peux pas partir tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à la demande de vos parents. Ils pensent que si vous parlez de ce qui vous retient dans cette chambre, vous serez à nouveau libre de vivre. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'oublier cette fille, mais simplement de mettre les mots sur ce que vous ressentez pour vous libérer. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez vécu, du début à la fin, et j'en ferai une lettre pour elle.

Gilbert fut touché par ses mots. Violet avait vraiment changé. Sa voix douce était en même temps chargée d'autorité. Ça avait sûrement dû l'aider dans son travail à de nombreuses reprises. Pourtant, il n'obéit pas pour autant. Il prit une nouvelle feuille, nota un unique mot et la glissa sous la porte.

« Partez. »

Monsieur Gabriel, je resterai chez vous tant que vous n'aurez pas parlé. Je sais à quel point ça peut être douloureux d'accepter la mort d'un être cher. Je l'ai souvent constaté dans mon travail. Elle laissa un silence passer. Je reste chez vous, j'attendrai patiemment que vous sous décidiez à parler.

Gilbert entendit son pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait exprimés et ressentis plus d'un an auparavant étaient ressortis, plus forts que jamais. Il voulait ouvrir cette porte, prendre Violet dans ses bras, la serrer contre son cœur. L'embrasser ? Gilbert secoua soudain la tête, rouge de honte. Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il devait d'abord parler.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Mme Witaj ne vienne toquer à sa porte.

Fils, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé de notre projet. Mais tu nous manques à ton père et moi. Nous voulons que tu reprennes goût à la vie, que tu sortes de cette chambre. Viens voir le soleil, sentir le vent, humer la campagne. Je t'en prie, libère-toi de ce poids qui t'entrave. La vie ne s'est pas arrêtée avec elle. La vie continue et tu lui appartiens. Violet est là pour t'aider. Confie-lui les mots que tu ne parviens pas à dire, elle les dira à ta place.

Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait que sa propre mère aurait été capable de lui dire ces mots. Il ne répondit pas, Mme Witaj ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Je te laisse ton repas devant la porte. Ne le laisse pas refroidir.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant Gilbert seul avec ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entrouvrit sa porte, veillant à ce que personne ne soit devant d'abord, et prit l'assiette posée devant. Le repas fut simple mais goûteux, comme toujours.

Gilbert entendit Mme Witaj proposer à Violet de dormir dans la chambre d'amis, qui donnait à l'opposé de la sienne. Il put donc profiter de l'air nocturne en ouvrant sa fenêtre et ses volets. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il décida de passer à la phase 2 de son plan.

Monsieur Gabriel, est-ce que ce matin vous voulez parler ? demanda Violet à travers la porte le jour suivant.

Gilbert ne fit pas un mouvement. Il entendit alors un froissement de tissu, et le bruit d'un dos qui se pose contre la porte.

J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Mon professionnalisme m'y pousse, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Gilbert eut un sourire peiné. Sur certains aspects Violet n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi têtue et patiente. Il reprit ses feuilles et en glissa une par l'interstice sous la porte.

« Faisons un marché. »

Un marché ? Et en quoi consistera-t-il ?

« Je vous parle d'elle, et vous me parlez de vous. »

C'est tout ?

« Oui. »

Gilbert perçut le soupir soulagé de Violet.

Marché conclu, dit-elle après un temps de silence.

« Vous d'abord. »

Alors Violet lui parla de son enfance inconnue, de Dietfried Bougainvillier qui l'avait trouvée sur une île déserte, puis qui l'avait confiée à son frère Gilbert.

« Cette fille ne venait pas d'ici. Elle est arrivée dans le village un beau matin, accompagnée par un couple modeste. Ils ont passé la nuit chez un fermier, et le lendemain, ils sont partis en abandonnant la fillette. Elle avait à peine cinq ans, et moi j'en avais onze. Mes parents m'ont demandé de m'en occuper comme si elle était ma petite sœur. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. En rentrant de l'école, je lui apprenais à lire et à écrire et je jouais avec elle. Bientôt elle est entrée à l'école avec moi. Elle restait presque toujours collée à moi, parce qu'elle craignait les autres. Mais elle a pris de l'assurance, et lorsque j'ai quitté l'école pour travailler avec mes parents elle est restée à l'école où elle a grandi. Beaucoup grandi. Et quand elle a quitté l'école elle était devenue une jeune fille de 15 ans. Et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je ne lui ai rien dit pendant trois longues années qui m'ont paru de la torture. »

Et puis ?

« Vous n'avez pas fini de raconter votre histoire. »

Alors Violet enchaîna sur son rôle pendant la guerre, son utilisation comme arme par Gilbert.

A ce moment-là je pensais qu'il m'utilisait comme un outil. Mais comme il s'occupait bien de moi, qu'il n'avait aucun geste déplacé, je restais avec lui. Maintenant, je me souviens de son regard à chaque fois qu'il me donnait l'ordre de tuer. Il faisait ça à contrecœur. La veille de la bataille d'Intense, il m'a crié dessus. Il m'a dit que je ne comprenais pas ce que lui ressentait, mais que j'avais aussi des sentiments. Mais j'ignorais ce qu'étaient les sentiments. Pendant la bataille, nous avons été gravement blessés tous les deux. Il… il m'a dit de fuir, de vivre libre. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. La ville s'est effondrée, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. On m'a dit qu'il était mort, qu'on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps dans les décombres. Mais moi, j'ai décidé de l'attendre, de croire qu'il était toujours en vie quelque part dans ce monde. J'ignorais ce que « Je t'aime » signifie. Alors grâce à mon métier j'ai parcouru beaucoup de chemin et découvert les liens qui existaient entre les gens. J'ai découvert de nombreuses formes d'amour. L'amour fraternel, l'amour maternel, paternel, l'amour d'un jeune homme mourant pour une fille qui l'aimait depuis longtemps, l'amour entre deux jeunes gens qui se connaissaient à peine… J'ai rencontré toutes sortes d'amour. Et je sais maintenant ce que signifie « Je t'aime », mais je ne peux pas le dire à celui qui me l'a dit. Parce que j'ignore où il est. Et ça me serre le cœur de savoir ça.

Au fur et à mesure que Violet avançait dans son récit, Gilbert sentit son propre cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Hodgins lui avait raconté comment Violet avait changé. Mais rien ne valait de le constater par soi-même. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Et lorsqu'un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge contre sa volonté, Violet demanda :

Monsieur Gabriel ? Vous allez bien ?

Gilbert ignorait quoi répondre. Il était sans moyens. Les larmes inondaient son œil, mais il ne savait même pas si c'était des larmes de peine ou de joie.

Est-ce que vous voulez continuer votre histoire ? Sinon je reviendrai plus tard.

« Je continue. » L'écriture de Gilbert était tremblante et le papier portait la trace humide de ses larmes.

« Un jour, j'ai décidé de me déclarer. Je lui ai proposé d'aller se promener avec moi, et nous sommes allés au bord de la rivière, parce que c'était un endroit que nous aimions. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »

Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

« Elle a eu l'air surpris puis elle m'a souri tristement. « Je suis désolée, m'a-t-elle dit. Je ne sais pas comment te répondre. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Je suis désolée, Gabriel. Je ne sais pas comment t'aimer. Tu es mon ami, un grand frère, et je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement. Est-ce que tu comprends ? » Nous sommes restés debout à nous regarder au bord de la rivière. Mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux, mais l'amour que j'avais pour elle restait quand même. « Penses-tu un jour pouvoir m'aimer ? » Je lui ai demandé. « Je ne sais pas. » Elle a voulu partir, s'éloigner, parce que l'air était devenu étrange entre nous à cause de ma déclaration. Et puis, tellement bêtement, elle a glissé sur la berge mouillée. Je l'ai vue tomber dans la rivière au ralenti, j'ai entendu d'abord le bruit qu'a fait sa tête en frappant une pierre, puis son corps plongeant dans l'eau. Et je suis resté immobile, hagard. Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai vu mourir la fille que j'aimais. Et si l'amour est si douloureux, il ne sert à rien d'aimer encore. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir si c'est pour revivre cette douleur. »

Ce fut au tour de Gilbert d'entendre des pleurs. C'était simplement un petit reniflement discret, mais Violet pleurait. Elle pleurait sa propre histoire tout en l'ignorant. Gilbert ne supportait pas de savoir quel chagrin il lui avait causé, mais il ne pouvait pas encore se dévoiler.

« Vous savez ce que vous allez écrire dans votre lettre ? »

Nouveau reniflement.

Oui, murmura Violet.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Et malheureusement, je ne pourrai poster le chapitre 9 que lundi... Mais la conclusion est là.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais, j'avais dit lundi, je suis impardonnable.**

 **Mais peut-être que l'annonce d'un épilogue va adoucir votre rancoeur?**

 **C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Gilbert resta allongé de longues heures sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il fixait le plafond sans le voir. Il pensait uniquement à la réaction de Violet lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire. Avait-elle reconnu des éléments de sa propre vie ? C'était en partie ce qu'il avait espéré. On frappa à la porte.

\- Fils ? demanda M. Witaj.

Gilbert se leva.

\- Oui ?

\- Violet n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis que vous avez discuté. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas blessée.

\- Je suis certain que même blessée elle écrira cette lettre. Elle a toujours fait son travail jusqu'au bout, quel que soit son état. Et je vais moi aussi écrire une lettre. Pour elle. Et pour nous.

\- Gilbert, chuchota le vieil homme. Cette fille est valeureuse. Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Merci.

M. Witaj s'éloigna. Gilbert entreprit alors de rédiger une lettre. La lettre qui expliquerait tout. Une heure plus tard, Violet frappa à la porte.

\- Monsieur Gabriel, j'ai votre lettre. Voulez-vous la lire ?

« Donnez-la-moi. »

Une feuille de papier fut glissée sous la porte. Gilbert s'en saisit et lut.

 _A toi que j'ai aimée._

 _Tu n'étais qu'une gamine craintive quand je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Mais comme j'ai été désigné pour m'occuper de toi, j'ai appris à te découvrir. Je t'ai vue grandir, je t'ai beaucoup appris. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de quitter mon rôle de grand frère. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je voulais rester toute la vie à tes côtés._

 _J'ai attendu que tu sois majeure pour t'avouer ces sentiments qui me pesaient tant. Ils m'empêchaient de me comporter comme avant, de te faire des câlins et de discuter innocemment avec toi. Tu emplissais mes pensées._

 _J'ai fini par pouvoir t'avouer ce que je ressentais._

 _Et tu as été gênée. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, et tu ne l'espérais pas. Mes sentiments gâchaient tout. Tu étais désolée, parce que pour toi j'étais un ami, un grand frère, comme je l'avais toujours été. Et je le resterais pour toi._

 _Et pourtant, même si tu venais de repousser mes sentiments, je savais qu'ils ne changeraient pas. Mon cœur est à toi pour toujours._

 _Mais tu es morte. Brutalement, sans prévenir. Un instant tu étais vivante, la seconde d'après je te voyais dans la rivière, le cou brisé._

 _Si tu savais._

 _Si tu savais le chagrin que tu m'as causé. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir dit que je t'aimais. Parce que mon silence aurait signifié que tu vivrais. Si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais rien dit. J'aurais souffert, mais tu serais toujours là._

 _Maintenant ma vie est vide. Je reste enfermé dans ma chambre depuis ton enterrement. Je ne sortirai plus, me suis-je dit._

 _Mais maintenant, plus d'un an depuis ton départ, je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ni les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Mais je dois sortir. Je dois vivre._

 _Mes parents vieillissent, alors je dois leur apporter toute l'aide possible pour apaiser leurs vieux jours._

 _Et qui sait, un jour peut-être je rencontrerai une jeune femme, je tomberai amoureux d'elle et elle de moi, nous nous marierons et fonderons une famille._

 _Mais chaque chose en son temps. Je vais commencer par ouvrir ma porte, sortir de ma chambre, quitter la maison et déposer cette lettre sur ta tombe pour enfin faire mon deuil._

 _Tu auras toujours mon affection._

 _Gabriel_

Gilbert acheva sa lecture, la tête pleine de pensées. Si seulement Violet savait…

\- Monsieur Gabriel, qu'en pensez-vous ?

« C'est parfait. »

Puis Gilbert envoya un autre message.

« J'ai moi aussi une lettre. »

\- Puis-je la lire ?

« Non. »

« Je vous la lis. »

Gilbert fut soudain saisit par l'angoisse. Comment Violet réagirait-elle ? C'était trop tard pour reculer désormais. Il devait sauter. Il prit une inspiration puis commença.

\- Chère Violet. Je t'ai un jour demandé de vivre libre. De fuir la guerre et de vivre. Durant des mois j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas survécu à ce jour. Puis à mon plus grand soulagement, j'ai vu que tu avais obéi à mon dernier ordre. Tu avais pris ton indépendance, tu travaillais et était douée dans ce que tu faisais.

Je n'ai pas oublié les mots que je t'ai dits ce jour-là. « Je vous aime ». Ces mots que tu ne comprenais pas, les comprends-tu désormais ? Je m'en veux de ne jamais t'avoir appris les sentiments, la beauté, la poésie, l'imagination. Je ne t'ai pas apporté tout ce que j'aurais dû. Mais j'espère sincèrement que ta vision du monde est plus légère, malgré tout ce qui peut le rendre violent, bête et laid.

Tu m'as dit que tu avais compris ce que signifie « je vous aime. » Pourras-tu un jour me faire part de ce que tu as compris ? Pourrons-nous un jour parler de ce que j'ai voulu te transmettre ce jour-là ? Que signifient pour toi ces mots ?

Je ne veux pas que tu répondes à mes sentiments uniquement parce que j'ai été ton maître et parce que je te donnais des ordres. Si tu restes à mes côtés, je veux que ce soit ton désir, ta volonté. Je ne t'imposerai pas la mienne. Tu as désormais la liberté de choisir…

Gilbert ouvrit la porte. Et découvrit Violet, les larmes aux yeux, l'air tourmenté. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un « O » de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle agrippa la broche verte accrochée à son col. Gilbert sentit son unique œil s'humidifier. Enfin il la voyait en chair et en os, enfin il pouvait de nouveau lui parler face à face. Il essaya de sourire, pris lui aussi par l'émotion, mais il parvint seulement à étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je suis là, dit-il, la gorge nouée.

Il tendit la main timidement, ne sachant qu'en faire. Violet s'en saisit brusquement, puis remonta le long de son bras, prit son autre main, et finit par poser ses mains sur son torse, pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, bien tangible. Elle s'aperçut soudain de leur proximité et s'écarta, les joues roses.

\- Major… Votre œil… Major…

\- Je ne suis plus major, Violet, déclara Gilbert. Appelle-moi Gilbert.

Violet secoua la tête.

\- Non, dit-elle à travers ses larmes. Non, je ne peux pas, major.

Gilbert eut un pincement au cœur. Il avança d'un pas et posa une main sur la joue de Violet. Doucement, il l'invita à lever la tête. Violet fixa ses yeux bleus dans celui émeraude de Gilbert.

\- Violet, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Je ne te donnerai plus d'ordres. Je ne te ferai que des demandes ou des propositions. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être d'accord ou de les accepter aveuglément. Je te l'ai dit, tu as le choix. Alors, est-ce que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, s'il te plaît ? Je te fais part de mon désir. M'appelleras-tu Gilbert ?

Violet resta silencieuse. Elle fixa longuement Gilbert, cherchant une réponse dans son regard. Gilbert n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle parle.

Violet finit par rompre le silence.

\- J'essaierai, dit-elle finalement.

Gilbert sourit.

\- Merci.

A regret, il enleva sa main de la joue de la jeune femme et s'éloigna. Violet parut alors réaliser quelque chose.

\- Vous m'avez fait venir pour ça, alors ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'y a jamais eu besoin d'écrire cette lettre ?

\- En effet, cette lettre n'était qu'un prétexte. Mais l'histoire que je t'ai racontée contenait du vrai.

\- Donc vous n'avez jamais cessé de m'aimer ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de vous manifester ?

\- Je t'avais oubliée, avoua Gilbert. Tu avais été effacée de ma mémoire, jusqu'à ce que je voie l'article sur le mariage princier. A ce moment-là tout m'est revenu. Les sentiments que je ressentais lors de la bataille d'Intense aussi, et ils sont désormais plus forts que jamais. Gilbert hésita. … si tu trouves encore qu'ils sont inappropriés, je les tairai.

\- Je… je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je ressens, balbutia Violet. Mais vos sentiments ne sont pas déplacés. Ils sont les bienvenus.

Elle sourit timidement. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Gilbert l'attira contre lui et la serra entre ses bras. Il posa sa joue sur ses cheveux blonds soyeux. Violet s'était raidie, surprise.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Gilbert.

\- A moi aussi. Violet posa alors ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime.

Violet eut un sursaut, mais resta agrippée à Gilbert.

\- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Et elle se mit soudainement à pleurer.

\- Pourquoi… parvint-elle à prononcer entre ses larmes. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté silencieux ? Pourquoi si longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après Intense ? Où étiez-vous ?

Elle l'abreuva de questions, en même temps qu'elle trempait sa chemise de larmes. Gilbert resserra son étreinte, caressant son dos avec douceur. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle tressaillit.

\- Je suis désolé. Je te raconterai tout, promit-il.

Ses larmes rompirent finalement le barrage de sa paupière et il pleura avec Violet. Lui qu'on pouvait qualifier d'homme sérieux et peu expressif venait de céder à sa sensibilité. Et il n'avait aucune raison de le regretter.

\- Major, pourquoi ? demandait Violet.

\- Je suis désolé, je t'aime, répétait Gilbert.

Au cours des trois jours suivants, Gilbert raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette dernière année. Il raconta son amnésie, son utilisation par l'armée de Salbert, le magasin, Erik, comment il avait retrouvé la mémoire, comment il avait communiqué avec Hodgins, comment il était parvenu à quitter Salbert pour rejoindre Gardarik, et le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec M. et Mme Witaj. Le temps des adieux vint finalement. Gilbert remercia longuement ses hôtes.

\- Fiston, tu nous as permis de vivre une belle aventure, déclara M. Witaj. C'est à nous de te remercier.

\- Nous savons maintenant que nous pouvons faire appel à vous quand nous le voulons, mademoiselle Violet, ajouta Mme. Witaj.

\- Je reviendrai ici avec plaisir, madame, répondit Violet. Vous avez un foyer accueillant.

Violet et Gilbert s'éloignèrent de la petite maison, qui diminua peu à peu, avant de disparaître dans un tournant de la route. Le voyage de retour fut paisible. Violet raconta à son tour ce qu'elle avait découvert pendant cette année, et Gilbert ne l'en aima que plus.

\- Si vous m'avez considérée comme un outil au début, ou si vous avez décidé que j'étais un être humain qui méritait autant de considération qu'un autre, je ne le sais finalement toujours pas, dit Violet alors que le train intercontinental abordait la dernière heure de son long trajet. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je vous ai fait confiance dès le début. J'ai décidé de rester avec vous et de vous suivre partout, parce que ma vie dépendait de la vôtre. Je devais vous protéger au péril de ma vie, même si j'étais un outil pour vous. Parce que j'étais fière d'être votre outil. Le jour où je vous ai perdu, vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez. Je ne connaissais pas les sentiments, j'ignorais la colère, l'amour, la tristesse, la peur. Je les avais peut-être déjà ressentis, mais j'ignorais ce que c'était. Maintenant, je sais que je vous faisais confiance. Et j'étais triste quand j'ai réalisé que je n'étais plus un outil pour vous parce que vous m'aimiez. L'amour, je l'ai rencontré. J'ai vu des gens qui s'aimaient, qui souffraient à cause de l'amour ou qui étaient heureux. J'ai réalisé que je pouvais aussi le ressentir. Mais j'ignore si ce que je ressens pour vous est de l'amour ou de l'affection. Je veux attendre, être à vos côtés pour le découvrir.

\- Violet, déclara Gilbert. Je veux être à tes côtés. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois, mais comme ça ne sera jamais suffisant, je te le redis : je t'aime. Tu me dis que tu ne sais pas encore quels sont tes sentiments envers moi. Alors je t'attendrai. Mon amour pour toi est là, constant et patient. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises définitivement ce que tu ressens. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à te redire à quel point je t'aime, sauf si tu ne le veux pas. Dans ce cas, je me tairai et j'attendrai. Je serai là quand tu sauras.

Violet leva ses yeux bleus comme le ciel et l'océan mélangés et regarda Gilbert en souriant.

\- Merci Gilbert.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos réactions!**


	10. Epilogue

**Hé oui, enfin, depuis le temps, voici l'épilogue de cette fanfiction!**

 **Il était écrit depuis longtemps, mais comme j'ai perdu la traduction anglaise que je voulais poster en même temps, j'ai repoussé le moment où je m'y attellerais enfin de nouveau.**

 **Voilà, après un an, c'est enfin terminé.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Epilogue

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, tirant le colonel Harden de sa réflexion. Depuis qu'il avait laissé partir celui qui lui fournissait des informations précieuses sur le fonctionnement de l'armée et de l'Etat de Leidenschaftlich, le Général Banks lui avait fait comprendre que ses chances d'une promotion rapide s'étaient quelque peu amenuisées, et d'autant plus que les informations « précieuses » de son contact s'étaient révélées périmées ou peu pertinentes. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait l'impression d'être passé au placard, ne s'occupant plus que de la gestion quotidienne de cette caserne, sans avoir l'occasion d'enquêter sur autre chose que la provenance de la viande infâme servie au mess (il s'était avéré que la viande était excellente, mais pas le cuisinier). Le colonel était rancunier, et il se répétait sans cesse que s'il croisait de nouveau Gilbert Bougainvillier, celui-ci le regretterait.

\- Entrez ! s'exclama-t-il.

Un jeune officier poussa la porte. Il était entré au service du colonel un an auparavant et s'était révélé être un bon conseiller. Il savait aussi comment gérer certaines de ses colères les plus noires.

\- Je vous apporte le journal d'aujourd'hui, mon colonel.

\- Ah ! Sous-lieutenant Bergson, merci. Vous êtes à l'heure, comme toujours.

Le colonel appréciait beaucoup ce jeune homme, qui était poli sans être flatteur, serviable sans être servile. Il ne semblait pas trop ambitieux non plus, ce qui était parfait pour l'ego de Harden. Le sous-lieutenant Bergson lui tendit le journal et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, où il commença à classer le courrier qu'il avait apporté en même temps que les nouvelles.

Le colonel ouvrit le journal soigneusement plié et lut la première page, qui mentionnait en une les nouvelles réformes du gouvernement.

\- Nos alliés nous en demandent trop, soupira-t-il. Comment est-ce que notre économie arrivera à suivre le rythme effréné qu'ils nous imposent ?

Son regard se posa alors sur le titre d'un article, complet à la page 8. Il fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit le journal à ladite page. Il parcourut rapidement l'article, et sa colère naissante prit de plus en plus d'ampleur. La dernière ligne le mit hors de lui. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Bergson.

 **III**

\- Alors il s'est mis à rugir en balançant le journal par terre. Il était dans une colère pire que celles que j'avais déjà eues à gérer. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien pu faire, à part quitter la pièce et attendre qu'il ait terminé de transformer le journal en confettis.

Erik éclata de rire, à la plus grande surprise de son ami.

\- Ah, ce colonel ! Il n'a jamais apprécié les mariages ! Bergson, j'imagine qu'il a dû radoter un certain nombre de fois sur Gilbert Bougainviller !

\- Radoter n'est pas vraiment le mot, répondit Bergson. Il est plutôt du genre à s'énerver chaque semaine, soi-disant à cause de lui. Je t'avouerai que c'est un moment plutôt divertissant.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur.

\- Et donc toi tu as une idée de la raison de sa colère ?

\- Oui, répondit Erik.

Il sortit son exemplaire du journal du jour et l'ouvrit à la page 8. Bergson lut l'article et comprit. Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, bientôt rejoint par Erik.

 **III**

Erik s'installa dans son compartiment, où un couple âgé était déjà présent. Il les salua et posa sa valise dans le filet au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il s'assit sur sa banquette et ferma les yeux. Il avait dû voyager toute la nuit pour atteindre la gare où le train intercontinental passait le plus près de Salbert, et n'avait qu'une envie, dormir jusqu'à Leiden. Le sommeil le prit rapidement. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il entendit le couple discuter. Un nom le frappa : « Gilbert ». Erik ouvrit complètement les yeux et se tourna vers ceux qui partageaient son compartiment.

\- Excusez-moi, je viens d'entendre votre conversation. Vous avez parlé de Gilbert ?

\- Euh… Oui, répondit l'homme. Gilbert Bougainvillier, vous le connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr ! rit Erik. J'ai travaillé avec lui pendant presque un an.

\- Alors vous devez être Erik, intervint la femme. Gilbert nous a parlé de vous quand il a habité chez nous.

\- Oh ! Erik se sentit flatté. Et vous êtes ?

\- M. et Mme. Witaj, de Gardarik.

\- Enchanté. Je pense que nous allons au même endroit et pour la même raison alors.

Le reste du trajet se passa agréablement, et Erik ne le vit pas passer.

 **III**

Gilbert, aidé par Hodgins, ajustait les derniers détails de son uniforme. Il tira les manches, redressa son col, accrocha un dernier bouton de sa veste. Hodgins recule d'un pas pour l'admirer.

\- Tu es presque parfait. Il manque simplement deux choses.

\- Lesquelles ? interrogea Gilbert.

\- Hodgins prit dans une petite boîte en bois précieux une décoration et une barrette d'officier. Il accrocha la première à la poitrine de Gilbert, et la seconde à sa manche.

\- Je n'y crois pas, tu n'avais même pas mis ton nouveau grade sur ton uniforme ? Lieutenant-colonel Gilbert Bougainvillier, décoré de la croix de fer pour tes actions sur le champ de bataille. Tu dois le montrer.

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'impression de le mériter.

\- Tu te répètes mon vieux. Ça fait pratiquement deux ans que tu es revenu, et que l'armée t'a de nouveau intégré dans ses rangs. C'est grâce à toi que nous avons remporté la bataille d'Intense. C'est mérité.

Gilbert soupira. Cette médaille sur son torse lui pesait parfois. Il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à ses actions à la bataille d'Intense, mais aussi grâce au rôle qu'avait joué son bataillon durant la guerre. Il savait que certains de ses actes ne lui auraient pas valu cette décoration. Il secoua la tête, faisant retomber une mèche rebelle sur son front.

\- Arrête de bouger. Tu dois être parfait aujourd'hui, le réprimanda Hodgins.

Une pointe d'anxiété pinça le cœur de Gilbert.

\- J'ignore si elle est vraiment prête.

\- Je peux demander à ton frère, mais je pense qu'elle sera prête à temps, répondit son ami avec un sourire en coin.

\- Arrête de plaisanter ! protesta Gilbert. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

\- Elle a accepté. Gilbert, ça fait deux ans maintenant. Deux ans pendant lesquels vous avez tous les deux énormément appris, énormément évolué. Crois-moi, elle est sûre d'elle.

On frappa alors à la porte, et sans attendre la réponse, Dietfried entra dans la pièce. Il portait son uniforme d'apparat de la Marine, et ses cheveux d'ordinaire peu ordonnés étaient rassemblés dans une tresse bien serrée, sans mèche folle.

\- Gil, tu es prêt ? Il va être l'heure, et Mère t'attend.

Gilbert avisa le vase posé sur un guéridon.

\- Un dernier détail et c'est bon, déclara-t-il.

Il prit une petite fleur dans le vase et l'accrocha à la boutonnière de sa poche de poitrine. Cattleya arriva alors.

\- Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il l'est, répondit Hodgins. Et elle ?

\- Violet a un peu le trac, mais je pense qu'elle est plus impatiente et heureuse que stressée. Ne t'inquiète pas, Gilbert, elle ne partira pas au dernier moment.

Cattleya sourit, rassurante, et alla à côté de Hodgins. Elle lui prit le bras avec tendresse.

\- Si nous y allions ? Je sais bien que nous avons des places réservées, mais je préfère être à l'heure. Je ne manquerais l'entrée pour rien au monde.

Hodgins partagea son accord et sourit à la jeune femme. Ils sortirent tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous. Gilbert s'approcha de son frère aîné.

\- Merci d'être là. Je sais à quel point ça a dû être difficile de devoir prendre ma suite et de changer pour t'occuper de Mère.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Je peux reprendre une vie plus détendue, maintenant que tu as repris ton rôle de chef de famille. En plus, Mère va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Elle a retrouvé la santé et la raison. Allez ! Dietfried donna une accolade à son frère. Mère t'attend avec impatience.

Gilbert sourit.

\- Et toi, vas chercher Violet. Il commença à partir, puis s'arrêta. Au fait, merci d'avoir accepté de t'occuper d'elle. Je sais à quel point tu l'as détestée pendant mon absence.

\- C'est sans importance, rétorqua son frère. J'ai appris à la connaître après ton retour. Et j'avais eu l'occasion de m'expliquer avec elle avant. Ne tarde pas, tu dois être parti quand nous sortirons de la maison.

\- A vos ordres mon capitaine !

Et Gilbert sortit de la pièce en riant. Il retrouva sa mère qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Te voilà mon fils ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant.

\- Me voici mère, répondit-il.

Mme Bougainvillier invita son fils à se pencher et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je suis fière de toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit et tendit son bras à Gilbert, qui le prit et guida sa mère jusqu'à la voiture portant leurs armes. Une autre voiture attendait derrière la leur, aux armes de la famille Evergarden, qui l'avait envoyée pour transporter Violet. Avant de monter en voiture, Gilbert leva la tête, cherchant les fenêtres des appartements provisoires de Violet. Il espérait l'apercevoir un peu avant de partir, mais ses rideaux étaient fermés, gardant précieusement leur secret. Gilbert sourit. Il réalisait enfin pleinement ce qui allait se passer dans une heure. Son cœur se gonflait de joie à cette idée, il lui semblait être plus impatient qu'un enfant qui attend Noël. Parce que Noël arrivait tous les ans, alors que se marier n'arrivait normalement qu'une fois dans la vie d'un homme ou d'une femme. La voiture arriva devant l'hôtel de ville de Leiden en un temps record, et Gilbert et sa mère furent déposés directement devant la salle des mariages dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Gilbert offrit son bras à sa mère, qui utilisait une canne pour se soutenir. Elle avait repris des forces en deux ans, mais marcher lui était toujours difficile. Hodgins l'attendait. Il avait pour tâche de prévenir l'orchestre lorsque la voiture de la mariée arriverait. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, puisque la voiture déboula dans la cour deux minutes à peine après la descente de Gilbert. Hodgins disparut donc dans la salle, et quelques secondes plus tard, la musique commença. Gilbert et sa mère remontèrent alors l'allée centrale. Le jeune officier était concentré sur la table et les deux chaises où attendait le maire, mais il entraperçut dans les invités quelques visages familiers : ses supérieurs, des collègues de travail de Violet, M et Mme Witaj, et à côté d'eux Erik. Son sourire s'élargit. La pensée d'être si bien entouré le rendait encore plus heureux. Il arriva au niveau des chaises couvertes de velours rouge et se tourna vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire ému, serra sa main avec affection et alla s'asseoir à sa place réservée. Alors Gilbert tourna son regard vers l'entrée et attendit. Il savait que les gens de l'assemblée pouvaient voir son œil gauche briller d'émotion. Enfin, deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'ouverture. Violet, au bras de Dietfried, remonta l'allée centrale. Gilbert eut alors l'impression d'être revenu au jour de leur premier rendez-vous. Ses mains lui semblèrent moites, le souffle lui manqua, le trac le prit à la gorge et il craignit de faire tous les faux pas possibles, comme ce jour où il avait attendu Violet à la sortie de l'agence postale CH après son service à la caserne pour aller avec elle faire un tour dans la ville avant de dîner au restaurant.

Mais Violet lui sourit, et il redevint maître de lui, comme ce jour-là. Il lui sourit à son tour, ému par la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Violet portait une longue robe blanche. Le haut épousait les courbes de son corps et soulignait la finesse de sa taille, que couvrait une ceinture blanche dans laquelle des dizaines de cristaux verts avaient été intégrés pour former des arabesques. Les manches descendaient, fluides, jusqu'à ses coudes et laissaient ensuite ses bras nus. Des bras qui avaient l'apparence de vrais, mais qui étaient en fait des prothèses réalistes, que Violet avait accepté de porter pour l'occasion à la place de ses prothèses militaires sans charme. Son décolleté en V était modeste et venait mettre en valeur le collier de perles entourant son cou gracieux. Sous la ceinture, la jupe suivait la ligne de ses hanches avant de s'élargir et de tomber presque jusqu'au sol, laissant un petit espace où on pouvait apercevoir les sandales nacrées qui entouraient ses pieds. Les cheveux de Violet étaient relevés sur son crâne, puis retombaient en cascade sur sa nuque.

Plus Violet s'approchait, mieux Gilbert pouvait distinguer l'émotion sur son visage. Ses yeux maquillés discrètement brillaient de larmes contenues, alors que ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient en un sourire de bonheur.

Et Gilbert sut qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce que Violet avait vécu, ils pourraient enfin vivre heureux ensemble.

* * *

 **The end!**


End file.
